Rentaro Kagura
is , a Rider from the year 2022 of GeizRevive's timeline who appears in Kamen Rider Zi-O. His powers however were stolen in 2022 and reduced into an Another Ridewatch, where it made its way to Rentaro of 2019 and turned him into . Character History Year 2019, Before becoming Shinobi After being beaten by thugs when standing up for a friend, Rentaro's desire for strength reaches Heure, who imbued him with the Shinobi Anotherwatch, transforming him into his corrupted future self. The Anotherwatch manipulated Rentaro's negative emotions and against his will, forced him to go on a vigilante spree, killing the thugs from earlier before fighting against Zi-O and Geiz. Shinobi was subjected to the White Woz's future manipulation, first attacking Zi-O when he was spirited by his Black Woz and second after being left defenceless against Kamen Rider Woz. Although he was doubted by his actions, the Anotherwatch influences him to become a king and continue hunting earlier thugs. Sougo's words of encouragement, however, reach him, allowing Rentaro to give a futile resistance against Swartz. With the Shinobi Miridewatch obtained, White Woz uses it to assume Futurering Shinobi and destroy Shinobi Anotherwatch and save Rentaro. Year 2022, Time as a Kamen Rider Zi-O After the defeat of Oma Zi-O in an alternate version of Oma's Day, Rentaro became Kamen Rider Shinobi in the year 2022. After Swartz discovers his existence, he steals Shinobi's powers and creates Another Shinobi in 2019, placing Shinobi's existence in jeopardy until Another Shinobi's defeat. Confirmed by Shinobi Miridewatch and GeizRevive Ridewatch's unaffected existence even after GeizRevive Timeline's negation, Shinobi continues to exist in his own era. Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi to be added Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Shinobi is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Rentaro is a brave, strong-willed individual who protects the weak from those who misuse their powers for evil in 2022. However, in 2019, he himself is rather weak and willingly let himself be victimized by the people who harassed his friend. This also drove him with the desire to gain the power to get back on those people, which leads to him becoming an Another Rider. In Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi, Rentaro is shown to be a skilled ninja, all while at first glance under the pretense of being under pressure in order to keep his identity as Shinobi in secret. Powers and Abilities *'Ninjutsu': As part of the year 2022's necessity, Rentaro is also trained in the way of the ninja. Being a Kamen Rider, he is comparably superior to his childhood friend Isamichi but was forced to feign being poor at it in hopes of hiding his double life. ** : Rentaro summons a stream of flame from his hands, which translated as Flame Ninpo as Shinobi. ** Body Replacement: Rentaro quickly substitutes himself with another object such as a scarecrow or a ragdoll, allowing Rentaro to flee and/or hide. This technique is also seen used by Woz Futurering Shinobi. ** : Rentaro creates multiple clones alongside him to attack together. They are also able to perform Ninjutsu techniques. Forms Statistics *'Height:' 186.1 cmTV Asahi. (2019). Another Shinobi. *'Weight:' 86.2 kg *'Creator:' Heure *'Year of Origin:' 二千二十二 (Translates to 2022) *'Position of year:' Left gauntlet *'Name and position:' 忍'' (Translates to ''Shinobi); on belt. SHINOBI; Right gauntlet. Powers and Abilities *'Ninjutsu/Element Manipulation': Befitting the original Shinobi, Another Shinobi can utilize Ninjutsu at his disposal and manipulate elements. **'Pyrokinesis': By tapping into the power of flame, Another Shinobi can summon purple fire from thin air, killing his target in a manner of . **'Hydrokinesis': From his hand, he can launch a stream of purple water towards his opponent. When killing one of the thugs that harassed him earlier, Shinobi generates water from the floor and drowns them quickly. **'Sand Generation': Used to kill one of his targets while they were driving, Shinobi buries the driver by generating sand within the car. **'Umbrageous Teleportation': Shinobi can teleport by merging into a shadow and appear in another place from a different shadow. **'Aerokinesis': Another Shinobi can generate purple cyclones for defensive or offensive means. **'Fragoportation': The ability to teleport an item away with an explosion, used to intercept a thug that rode a motorcycle. ::Weaknesses *'Manual Reactivation': Unlike Another Riders from the past who only needs a Time Jacker to reactivate their Anotherwatches once, Another Riders from the future need the Time Jacker's help every time they are defeated to revive. ::Weapons *''Ninjatō: In a similar vein to his future alter-ego, Another Shinobi wields a ''ninjatō which he held on a reverse grip. The weapon itself is stored on a scabbard on his back when not in use. * : Another Shinobi is also armed with a pair of ''Tekkō-kagi for combat. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 17-18 - Kamen Rider Shinobi= Kamen Rider Shinobi Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186.1 cm *'Rider Weight': 86.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 6.6 t *'Kicking Power': 13.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.0 sec Rentaro Kagura transforms into Kamen Rider Shinobi (仮面ライダーシノビ Kamen Raidā Shinobi) by slotting the Shuriken Starter on the Shinobi Driver and spins it. Shinobi’s stats are lower than most of the riders, his agility is better than the other riders, but his main attacks involve ninjitsu. Kamen Rider Shinobi's suit consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The outer head armor. It's structure is designed to prevent enemies from spotting Shinobi during stealth operations. ** - The grey forehead armor that has a shuriken emblem engraved into it. It analyses Shinobi's surrounding environment and utilises its information to derive optimum solutions to problems and execute adjustments to ninjutsu maneuvers. ** - The eye lenses. They can see up to 10km, and can utilise multiple channels of vision such as night vision and perspective mode. ** - Shinobi's auditory hearing devices located within the Shinobi Head. It is super sensitive, allowing Shinobi to hear leaves falling from 10km away. By combining information from the Senri Goggles, the Jigoku Sonar allows Shinobi to visualise potential threats hiding from sight. ** - The giant shuriken placed in the middle of Shinobi's face. It enables communication across multiple channels, and can even pick up signals that are in digitised or encrypted form. ** - Shinobi's breathing apparatus. The interior is composed of 22 layers of filters, allowing Shinobi to breathe even when underwater. Additionally, it can change the temperature of any exhaust released to the temperature of the outside air. * - The scarf. It can shift itself to reduce the hit rate of enemies, effectively acting as a sort of protective barrier. Additionally, it is capable of radio interference. * - The chestplate. It is composed of , which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. In an emergency, it can be purged from the chest to act as a decoy. It contains numerous inside which can be materialised in the hands. * - The shoulder armor. It is composed of the same Giyaman Ceramic that the Shuriken Protector is made of, resulting in a highly defensive, lightweight armor with radiowave absorbing properties. Three scrolls can be inserted into each shoulder, which acts as the source of power during ninjutsu maneuvers.. * - The bodysuit. The entire suit is highly flexible and acts as a second muscular system, increasing Shinobi's strength. * - The upper arms. The hexagonal print on the upper arms are optical camouflage devices that can form a curved electromagentic wave field to dazzle and stun enemies. * - The arms. A high-functioning noise canceller is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. Additionally, the inbuilt increases the Shinobi Arm's agility. The output of the noise canceller and Shunbin Booster can be adjusted according to the user's will. * - The forearm armor. It is basically a rope made from a special super-elastic fibre called which can absorb shock impacts, reducing strain on forearms. Moreover, the Ude Slinger can unwind and be used as a traditional rope. * - The hands. By positioning each finger digit in a certain position, ninjutsu techniques can be activated. * - The legs. A high-functioning noise canceller is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. Additionally, the inbuilt increases the Shinobi Leg's jumping power. The output of the noise canceller and Chouyaku Booster can be adjusted according to the user's will. * - The upper leg armor. It is composed of Giyaman Ceramic. It is equipped with that can be materialised in the hands. * - The kneepads. It is made of Giyaman Ceramic, making them highly defensive and lightweight along with the ability to absorb radiowaves. A smoke discharger is installed, allowing Shinobi to create smokescreens, * - The lower legs and shin armor. It is basically a rope made from a special super-elastic fibre called Kumonoito 22 which can absorb shock impacts, reducing strain on forearms. Moreover, the Ude Slinger can unwind and be used as a traditional rope. * - The feet. By changing the frictional force on whatever surface it comes into contact with, the Shinobi Shoes allow Shinobi to walk on walls or ceilings. Also, when jumping from a tall distance, the sound of footsteps or impact will be cancelled, preventing detection. His attacks include: * : Summons a Ninjatō from the back of his belt. Shinobi's SO-DO figure reveals that he can also summon two of them at once. * : By initiating Flame Technique, he fires a large stream of flame from his hands. Shinobi can also coat his body in his flames to shield him from attacks. It’s also used to cover his body in a flame barrier. * : Fires a stream of purple flame from his hand. * : Summons a giant tornado to lift his targets in mid-air. * : Shinobi does a series of slashes at the enemy. * : Attacks his opponents in high-speed movements while shrouded in a purple aura. Variations include: **In his first appearance in Zi-O, Shinobi does a combination of punches before doing a spinning kick. **In his battle against Hattari, Shinobi makes a combination of slashes with his Ninjatō before doing a spinning final slash. **In the battle against Yaminin, Shinobi uses Seibai Ninpo, a combination of Strong Ninpo and Megaton Ninpo that sends the opponent flying, before summoning multiple clones of himself to attack the opponent all at once, using two clones to launch them even higher, and finally finishing with a bicycle kick shrouded in aura, sending his enemy crashing down to earth. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 17-18, Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi Episode 1-3 }} Equipment *Shinobi Driver - Shinobi's transformation device. *Shuriken Starter - Shinobi's transformation trinket. *Shinobi Hyoutan - A small bottle that houses Shinobi's equipment.https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/item/shinobidriver.html *Anotherwatch - Another Shinobi's transformation trinket Weapons *Sticky Shurikenhttps://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/377953661457924106/525927416078663700/13.jpg *Sticky Kunai *Ninjatō *Binocular - Rentaro's binocular is capable of analyzing even the smallest object in sight. Mecha *Kurogane Oogama Family *Iroha Kagura - Younger sister Legend Rider Devices - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Shinobi, the Shinobi Miridewatch provides Woz access to Futurering Shinobi. KRZiO-Shinobi Miridewatch.png|Shinobi Miridewatch Shinobi_Miridewatch_(Open).jpg|Shinobi Miridewatch (Open) - Anotherwatch= : A twisted version of Shinobi Ridewatch used to transform into Another Shinobi. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Rentaro Kagura is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Shinobi, his suit actor is Uchusen Vol. 163. Conception Among with some other Another Riders, Another Shinobi was designed by Yutaka Izubuchi, based on the original Kamen Rider Shinobi concept art designed by Takato Yamashita. d30b55e6804a2d52dc9574ed091cf971.jpg|Another Shinobi concept art Official_Shinobi_Concept.jpg|Kamen Rider Shinobi concept art Notes *Shinobi's head and shoulder armor are retooled from the Ride-Players and his torso, lower arms and whole legs are retooled from Kamen Rider Dark Necrom. *Like all Another Riders, the present Rentaro as Another Shinobi is a foil to his future self: whereas Shinobi fights against those who abuse their powers for selfish gains, Another Shinobi hunted and murdered the thugs that harassed both him and his friend for vengeance; a form of abusing his own powers for personal gain. *The characters "仮面騎士忍" that appear during Kamen Rider Shinobi's transformation translate to "Kamen Rider Shinobi". They are style . *Like Tawada's previous role as StarNinger, Shinobi is also a ninja-themed hero. Both characters originate from respective series that have Kento Shimoyama as its main writer. **Furthermore, both transformation trinkets (StarNinger Shuriken & Shuriken Starter) are activated by spinning their shuriken parts. **Shinobi being from the year 2022 is also a pun on "Nin Nin". *Rentaro's situation of being the monstrous and uncontrollable Another Shinobi before becoming Kamen Rider Shinobi is similar to Kohtaro Minami's evolution from Batta Man to Kamen Rider Black and Haruka Mizusawa's evolution from Amazon Origin to Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. *Rentaro is the only Future Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Zi-O Series who was turned into the Another Rider version of himself. *Another Shinobi is the first Another Rider whose year aren't written in Arabic numerals, instead, they are written in kanji . in 2022 Reiwa 4th. *Rentaro's catchphrase "Writing the way of Shinobi with the blade of my heart" alludes to how the kanji for shinobi (忍''') is written with the kanji for "heart" and "blade" . Appearances * ''Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 17: Happy New Woz 2019 **Episode 18: Amazing! Era! Future! 2022 **''Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi'' ***Episode 1: First NinPow! Volume: Hattari's Love is Unrequited ***Episode 2: Next NinPow!! Volume: Yaminin's Assassin Plan ***Episode 3: Last NinPow!!! Volume: Dead-end and Close Call **''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Special Event'' References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Another Riders Category:Human Monsters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Skull Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Future Riders